halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantomsmedia
Why, if you're here it means you having something to say. Please create a new heading per conversation, this helps in organizing posts. Do not post a new conversation without a heading. It is fine to post under an existing heading, if the post pertains to the heading. New Member If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Comment I was going to say something, but I'm completely new to Wikia, and the format looked wrong (Like it does now... What's the HTML code to make the talk box work?). I didn't want to taint your talk page. xD Phantomsmedia 01:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) }. When you're using the text bubble, you do this: If you have any issues with doing this, you can tell me the problems you are having, or ask someone else who also uses the text bubble on how to use it; I may not be the best at explaining things.}} RP Gaining Faith Greetings, and welcome to the Halo Fanon Wiki! I am a knowledgeable user here, and if you ever need any help, feel free to come to me. Also, I had noticed that you are pretty good at writing, and it is always refreshing to see that a new contributer is a good writer! If it is okay with you, would you be able to contribute in the ongoing Gaining Faith roleplay that I am conducting? We could always use a new contributer to make things interesting. Cheers, -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 18:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Franklin Re:Your ODST-Link icon Vector Ghost Team It's not my RP, you have to ask Captain Foster, but I am sure he will be fine with a few Spartans. Anyway, since Vector Ghost Team is a Tier 1 secret unit, they should probably be stationed on my ONI Prowler, the for the RP, the UNSC Eclipse's End if that is alright with you. Fleetmaster Link Here is the link to the page for the Eclipse's End. It is still actively under construction, since this is a unique circumstance I am allowing you to edit this page however you please in order to fit your Vector Ghost Team fanon. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Eclipse%27s_End -''Fleetmaster'' 2547 Yes, it takes place in 2547. That is the correct Article as well. If you have read the Novel Halo, Evolutions. the short story Dirt takes place on Skopje. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 22:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Pride I want your opinions on this, do you see the eclipse down toward the bottom?--UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 04:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lance Feathers I do not have a specific page for Feathers himself, but I do have a decent unit where I have listed Feathers under key members. Naval Special Warfare Group 5. This page goes into explains about the broader group in which Feathers is one of the commanders. I am not sure if I want to give Feathers a page yet because he is only the commander of Gold Troop, not of the whole Special Warfare group or even one of the squadrons. Perhaps after the RP if I do something interesting with his character during the Battle of Skopje. By Strenght and Guile Program Oh no no, the program is called Google SketchUp, those are 3D models ive placed in an environment with a black backdrop.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReChcg99Hdk. I can still make a photo of something for you if the model is on the program, (most of the time, it is).--UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 20:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Program 2! Yea, simply click on the brown square that says create rectangle, then, with the paint bucket port an image of a star field, or just go straight black. to export, postion you veiw to the area you want to take a photo of, then click File>Export>2D Image. Did you download the program?--UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 23:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Pyotr Sokolov Although I am still not sure on an article for Lance Feathers, you can create an article for Commander Pyotr Sokolov, the CO of the Eclipse's End and the commanding officer of Vector Ghost Team during the Battle of Skopje. You can make it however you please. I just have a few small points. 1.He must be born in Belarus. 2. He is in his 30s 3.He graduated from the Naval Academy on Luna. 4.His parents were killed, so he was adopted by a member of the Signals Corp. You can elaborate on any of the details and any events in his life. I will take them into consideration when I write his part for the RP. The Second Horseman Re:Re:Pyotr Sokolov If it was the regular navy, then yes only high ranking members will be aware of their existence. However, Pyotr is ONI and possibly S3 due to the nature of his assignment. Also, he is the highest ranking member of ONI in the Skopje sector and Battlegroup Pride. What I'm guessing will happen is that Vector will receive a generic briefing from HIGHCOM and then a specific mission briefing and assistance from Pyotr and the Eclipse's End. -The Second Horseman Re: Battlegroup Pride I don't think I am going to create any other ships, I want the story to feel somewhat personal and I cant do that with a lot of characters. My specialty is actually military units(which individual ships fall under). I will be happy to help you create a ship and I can give you the template. - The Second Horseman Start We'll start in about three days. Ill enter the first post. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 10:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RP I have been told that we'll start in about 3 days. You should probably add Vector Ghost Team to the character list. -The Second Horseman RP http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/RP:Battle_of_New_York Ground engagements are as follow...--UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 06:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay Good job on the RP, make sure you read my post carefully for a possibly interesting plot development concerning one of your Spartans. Ad Astra per Ignis. -The Second Horseman RE: Yay The chip contains information about an assignment privy only Admiral Rich of Section 3 involving something significant in Jay's life before he was a spartan. He is your character, so you get to fill in all the juicy details. Be creative and have fun. - The Second Horseman RE: Yay The chip contains information about an assignment privy only Admiral Rich of Section 3 involving something significant in Jay's life before he was a spartan. He is your character, so you get to fill in all the juicy details. Be creative and have fun. - The Second Horseman RE: Yay Yes, Admiral Rich (head of ONI Section III) apparently found something in Jay's childhood, that allows him to complete a private assignment that no one else can. I'm excited to see what you come up with. -Fleetmaster Crossover between Hans and my stuff Dunno if you'll see this anytime soon I think we might have to retake some of the pictures of Dom and Caroline. I noticed an observation mistake I made; has a smaller left shoulder pauldron. Personally, I would use MJOLNIR Mark V for it. I'll just need to know when you're available, so you can retake the screenshots with OpsE1ite as I am unable to obtain that left shoulder pauldron any time soon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RP Ground ops are open, check the RP Page, as for title of post just put it as the next chapter.--UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 21:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You stole my character Alei 'Lhenatee. I posted about him first. Now I see he is in one of your pages. :Er, you do realize that this user has not been active since August, right? You joined the wiki 3 days ago... PHANTOM YOU ARE A COFFEE TABLE! Hey phantom, The Skopje RP has been dead for a while, and lets say, my writing sucked when I did that thing. But hey I don't want to give up on the RP's story just yet, I just started this short story to end off the RP once and for all, you know, put a stake in it's heart. Here's the Arty, http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hull-breach_(Short-Story)#Hull-Breach Lets talk. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 06:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC)